Matelotage
by JessSwann2
Summary: Post CoBP. Par une nuit sans lune et en l'absence de son père, Elizabeth reçoit la visite ... d'un pirate . Attention relation femme/femme


**Disclaimer: Les persos sont à Ted et Terry , le reste à moi na **

_**Bonjour ! Voici une nouvelle petite histoire épicée, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira… Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

_**Attention fiction déconseillée aux mineurs en raison du contenu sexuel**_

**Matelotage**

Assise dans son lit, Elizabeth savourait la paix qui régnait dans la demeure endormie. Un livre entre les mains, la jeune fille se régalait depuis deux bonnes heures des aventures rocambolesques d'un gentilhomme lorsque la lueur de la chandelle qui l'éclairait vacilla. Elizabeth grimaça et son coeur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine. La dernière fois où sa bougie avait vacillé ainsi elle avait été enlevée par des pirates. Les sens en alerte, Elizabeth bondit sur ses pieds et s'arma d'un chandelier d'argent..

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle aperçut une ombre qui retombait lourdement sur le sol du couloir sur lequel donnait sa chambre et affermit sa prise sur le chandelier.

La forme se redressa et Elizabeth l'entendit gémir faiblement

« Oh ça va pas recommencer » siffla t'elle entre ses dents en se rapprochant avec prudence.

Elizabeth, son arme improvisée prête à frapper, avança vers la fenêtre et aperçut des flambeaux qui approchaient. L'intrus ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Je crois qu'il est entré chez le Gouverneur Swann ! » s'écria une voix.

Elizabeth crut défaillir de soulagement en reconnaissant le parler élégant du capitaine Groves, le remplaçant de Norrington durant son absence.

L'intrus poussa un gémissement plus sonore et tenta à nouveau de se mettre debout. Elizabeth se retourna et serra le chandelier de toutes ses forces

« N'avance pas » Ordonna Elizabeth avec le plus d'autorité dont elle était capable.

Un hoquet lui répondit puis une voix hésitante murmura

« Elizabeth ? Elizabeth Swann ? »

La jeune femme recula avec prudence

« Qui êtes vous ? Comment me connaissez vous ?

- Anamaria... Je suis Anamaria... » répondit l'intruse.

Surprise, Elizabeth abaissa son arme et retourna plissa les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Les soldats... me poursuivent... Je dois me cacher » lui répondit la pirate en se redressant

Elle gémit à nouveau de douleur et Elizabeth sursauta en entendant les soldats cogner à la porte

« Ils arrivent , gémit Anamaria. Elizabeth écarte toi »

La jeune fille n'hésita pas. Elle se pencha sur Anamaria et glissa son bras autour de sa taille

« Appuyez vous sur moi, je vais vous aider »

Anamaria l'agrippa et Elizabeth fronça le nez en percevant les effluves de la peur et de la sueur de l'autre femme.

Un étage plus bas, les soldats pénétrèrent dans la demeure

« Nous poursuivons un pirate en fuite, nous allons devoir fouiller la maison en l'absence du gouverneur »

Sans se troubler, Elizabeth guida Anamaria dans sa chambre et l'emmena jusqu'à sa large penderie

« Entrez ici

- Tu es folle ma belle ! Si tu crois que je vais rester à attendre bien gentiment que les soldats me mettent la main dessus » ragea Anamaria en cherchant son pistolet.

Elizabeth la fixa avec une pointe d'hostilité et la poussa dans la vaste armoire

« Les soldats ne mettront la main sur rien du tout dans cette pièce, cracha t'elle. Croyez vous qu'ils oseront fouiller la chambre de la fille du Gouverneur ? »

Sans attendre la réponse d'Anamaria, Elizabeth claqua la porte et se précipita dans son lit.

Elle reprit son livre d'une main tremblante et attendit.

Moins d'une minute plus tard un coup léger fut frappé à sa porte et Elizabeth affecta un air endormi

« Mademoiselle, il y a des soldats... » lui lança Estrella , sa femme de chambre, d'un ton apeuré

Elizabeth reposa son livre avec lenteur

« Oh et que veulent ils donc ?

- Ils disent qu'ils veulent fouiller la maison Mademoiselle »

Elizabeth prit l'air contrarié

« A cette heure ? Je vais leur parler »

Sans attendre la réaction de sa femme de chambre, Elizabeth passa un robe de chambre épaisse et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle grimaça en découvrant le capitaine Groves de l'autre côté.

« Que signifie cette intrusion Capitaine ? » demanda Elizabeth avec morgue.

Embarrassé, le jeune capitaine s'empressa de se découvrir et évita de la regarder

« Pardonnez nous Mademoiselle Swann, mais nous sommes ici pour défendre votre sécurité en l'absence de votre père

- Il ne m'a pas semblé être en situation périlleuse jusqu'à ce que vos hommes ne fassent irruption dans cette maison »

L'embarras de Groves s'accentua et il tritura nerveusement son chapeau

« C'est que nous poursuivons un pirate Mademoiselle Swann

- Et alors ? En quoi cela vous autorise t'il à pénétrer dans cette maison en l'absence de mon père ?

- C'est que … Tout porte à croire qu'il est entré chez vous…. » répondit Groves d'un ton précautionneux

Elizabeth le toisa avec mépris

« Je vois… Et bien fouillez donc la maison si le cœur vous en dit » répliqua-t-elle en s'apprêtant à lui claquer la porte au nez.

Groves rassembla tout son courage et la retint

« Mademoiselle Swann, je suis navré mais nous devons fouiller toute la maison… Cela inclut votre chambre »

Le cœur d'Elizabeth manqua un battement à la pensée de la pauvre Anamaria dissimulée entre ses robes.

« Capitaine Groves … Est-ce que vous osez sous entendre que je pourrais abriter un pirate dans mon lit ? » ironisa Elizabeth en s'écartant pour lui désigner sa couche.

Le capitaine rougit

« Non Mademoiselle, seulement il aurait pu entrer durant votre sommeil….

- Capitaine Groves… Cela fait des heures que je lis sans être troublée par la moindre présence importune. Du moins si j'exclus la votre et celle de vos hommes. Mais je vous en prie… Fouillez donc ma chambre si le cœur vous en dit. Je ne manquerais pas de raconter à mon père à quel point vous prenez votre mission à cœur »

Le jeune capitaine se décomposa tandis qu'Elizabeth resserrait sa robe de chambre sur elle.

Finalement, il céda.

« Je crois qu'il ne sera pas nécessaire de fouiller votre chambre Mademoiselle Swann. Votre parole et le fait que vous étiez éveillée au moment des faits me suffit amplement. Cependant pour le reste de la maison….

- Évidemment… Tout le monde dormait, je vous serais donc reconnaissante de vous assurer que nous ne courrons aucun danger » lui affirma Elizabeth avec un gracieux sourire.

Groves ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la jeune femme lui claqua résolument la porte au nez.

Une fois cela fait, elle se tourna vers Estrella

« Surveille que ces empotés ne cassent rien

- Oui Mademoiselle » répondit la femme de chambre avant de sortir.

Elizabeth se dirigea tranquillement vers son lit et reprit son livre, sans toutefois le lire, l'oreille aux aguets.

Au bout de dix minutes elle sourit. Nul bruit ne provenait de l'armoire. Soit Anamaria avait filé, soit elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre qu'elle avait tout intérêt à rester cachée.

La fouille prit une bonne heure et Elizabeth s'étira en entendant frapper à sa porte.

« Mademoiselle, le capitaine Groves me charge de vous dire que lui et ses hommes vont partir.

- Oh … ont-ils trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda innocemment Elizabeth

- Non mademoiselle.

- Bien va te coucher Estrella. Vu l'heure avancée je n'aurais plus besoin de toi »

La domestique s'inclina avec reconnaissance et Elizabeth reposa son livre. Elle tendit l'oreille jusqu'à ce que les bottes des soldats désertent le hall puis se tourna vers l'armoire

« Ils sont partis »

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement et Anamaria se jeta à l'extérieur pour inspirer l'air

« Enfin j'ai cru que j'allais étouffer dans cette armoire ! On a pas idée d'avoir autant de robes !

- Ne dites surtout pas merci » rétorqua Elizabeth avec agacement.

La pirate leva un regard sombre sur elle et grimaça

« Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ?

- Vous auriez préféré que je vous laisse vous débrouiller ? Je peux toujours les rappeler si vous y tenez

- Ne bouge pas petite idiote… » répondit Anamaria en pointant maladroitement son pistolet sur elle.

Elizabeth la toisa et désigna sa cheville gonflée

« Il faut mettre de l'eau fraîche et un bandage

- Mais c'est qu'elle s'y connaît en blessures » ironisa Anamaria.

Elizabeth se dirigea vers elle et glissa son bras autour de sa taille

« Votre reconnaissance est touchante, vraiment »

Anamaria se laissa faire et retint un soupir de soulagement alors qu'Elizabeth l'aidait à s'allonger sur le matelas moelleux

« Désolée. Finit elle par dire de mauvaise grâce. J'ai pas l'habitude que les filles comme toi me viennent en aide. Que quiconque me vienne en aide d'ailleurs »

Elizabeth prit un linge humide et le glissa sur sa cheville

« Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? » redemanda Anamaria

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et rougit

« A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop…. Sans doute parce que vous m'avez aidée lorsque Barbossa et ses hommes m'ont enlevée

- Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi …. Je t'aurais rendue à eux » souligna Anamaria.

Elizabeth soupira

« Je sais … Mais… J'ai toujours eu de la sympathie pour les pirates…

- Quelle dame parfaite… Ironisa Anamaria. Charitable et bonne avec les inférieurs »

Le visage d'Elizabeth s'empourpra et elle recula, le regard étincelant de colère

« Il n'est pas question de ça ! Mais de considérer que les pirates ne sont pas tous mauvais !

- Et comment va réagir ton noble commodore de fiancé en apprenant ça ?

- James n'est plus mon fiancé. C'est avec Will Turner que je me suis engagée. Et je suis certaine qu'il approuvera mon acte » rétorqua Elizabeth.

Anamaria la toisa entre ses longs cils sombres et sourit

« Je me suis peut être trompée sur toi

- Comment cela ? Demanda négligemment Elizabeth tout en bandant sa cheville blessée

- Oh je pensais que sous tes allures rebelles tu étais comme les autres de ta race

- Ma race ? Releva Elizabeth

- Oui tu sais… Toutes ces filles chéries de riches anglais qui méprisent ceux qui ne sont pas nés avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche »

Elizabeth lui lança un regard noir et noua le bandage improvisé

« Vous feriez mieux de rester tranquille quelques jours

- Ah oui ? Tu crois que je peux m'offrir le luxe de me reposer avec tout les soldats à mes trousses ? Tu rêves ma belle

- Je vous cacherai » répondit Elizabeth

Anamaria accusa la surprise et la fixa

« Je ne crois pas que je survivrai à une heure de plus dans ton armoire

- Je ne crois pas que vous survivrez plus à une pendaison » rétorqua Elizabeth.

Anamaria grimaça

« Comment comptes tu me cacher ?

- Je prétexterai une indisposition et je garderais la chambre demain. Personne n'osera venir me déranger et mon père est en voyage. Du reste les soldats recherchent un homme

- Ces imbéciles ne savent même pas distinguer un homme d'une femme, pas étonnant qu'ils ne m'aient pas attrapée » pavoisa Anamaria.

Elizabeth haussa le sourcil et la fixa d'un air éloquent . Anamaria soupira

« Attend … Si j'ai bien compris ton plan je vais devoir te supporter toute la journée ?

- On dirait bien …. Rétorqua Elizabeth. Maintenant vous pouvez toujours partir. Je ne doute pas que les hommes que Groves a laissé en faction autour de la maison ne soient ravis de vous mettre la main dessus »

Anamaria soupira outrageusement et Elizabeth sourit

« Donc c'est entendu. Estrella ne me réveillera pas avant neuf heures. Ce qui nous laisse le temps de prendre du repos. » Annonça-t-elle en allant verrouiller la porte

Anamaria la suivit du regard et tiqua

« Tu m'enfermes ?

- A moins que vous ne vouliez être vue …. »

La pirate l'observa tandis qu'elle s'asseyait dans son lit. Elizabeth lui renvoya une moue timide

« Je suppose que nous devrions dormir…. Vous pouvez… Enfin je veux dire mon lit est assez grand et … je me vois mal vous faire dormir par terre alors …

- Tu n'as jamais partagé ton lit avec une fille hein ? »

Elizabeth secoua la tête

« Non lorsque mes amies séjournent à la maison, nous utilisons les chambres réservées aux invités.

- Lorsque mes amies séjournent à la maison, nous utilisons les chambres réservées aux invités. Singea Anamaria. En fait tu n'as jamais partagé ton lit

- Non . Répondit avec agacement Elizabeth qui commençait à fatiguer. Mais je suppose que vous oui »

Anamaria sourit légèrement alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit. Elle venait de trouver de quoi occuper sa cohabitation forcée avec l'innocente fille du Gouverneur

« Et bien comme tu le sais … je suis capitaine …

- Sans bateau. Pardon navire. Ironisa Elizabeth

- J'aurais pu rester sur le Pearl si j'avais voulu ! S'insurgea Anamaria. Seulement j'en avais assez de partager la cabine de Jack… Il n'est pas mauvais coucheur au contraire mais il faudrait qu'il garde sans cesse la bouche pleine »

Elizabeth rougit à la crudité de son langage et Anamaria ricana

« On appelle ça le matelotage

- Le matelotage ? »

La pirate retint son sourire devant l'air ébahi de la jeune fille

« Oui tu vois… Les équipages restent souvent de longs moments en mer… Et comme tout le monde nous avons des désirs … Tu comprends ? »

Elizabeth songea à Will et déglutit

« Je comprends

- Alors , les capitaines choisissent un matelot … Et assouvissent leurs désirs sur lui. C'est ça le matelotage

- Mais… C'est rigoureusement interdit par le Code des Pirates ! Ne put s'empêcher de relever Elizabeth

- On croirait entendre le vieux Teague. Se moqua Anamaria avant d'expliquer. Chérie, le Code est plus un guide qu'autre chose…

- Barbossa a déjà dit ça » grimaça Elizabeth

Anamaria la détailla discrètement. La blonde était coriace… Et indéniablement jolie… Or, elle avait toujours détesté l'inaction… Celle la en voudrait bien un autre .

« Alors comme ça tu es fiancée avec le petit forgeron

- Will est plus que cela ! C'est un pirate ! » S'insurgea Elizabeth

Anamaria bénit intérieurement la naïveté de la jeune fille et reprit

« Ah… Et toi tu aimes les pirates n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr … » répondit Elizabeth un peu perdue.

Anamaria sourit en voyant son air fatigué tandis qu'elle réprimait un bâillement et reprit sans pitié

« Et dis moi ton pirate embrasse t'il bien ? »

Comme elle s'y attendait, Elizabeth rougit légèrement

« Et toi es tu sûre de pouvoir le contenter pour votre nuit de noces ? »

Cette fois Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et Anamaria feignit l'étonnement

« Enfin tu as bien une idée non ?

- Will pense que nous devons attendre » répondit Elizabeth d'un ton guindé

Pour un peu Anamaria en aurait pleuré de rire. La si parfaite Mademoiselle Swann semblait fort mal à l'aise avec le sujet … Ou plutôt avec l'absence de répondant de son trop chevaleresque fiancé

« Si tu veux .. Je peux te donner quelques conseils … Comme un échange de bon procédés … » suggéra Anamaria

Elizabeth, cette fois bien réveillée, se tourna vers elle

« Quels genres de conseils ?

- Tous » rétorqua Anamaria.

Un silence plana entre les deux femmes et Elizabeth la toisa

« D'accord… »

Anamaria retint une exclamation de surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une victoire si facile

« Montre moi un peu… ce que tu caches sous ta chemise »

Elizabeth rougit et replia ses bras sur sa poitrine

« Allons, je suis une femme non ? Il n'y a pas de déshonneur là dedans »

Anamaria fixa la jeune fille tandis qu'elle hésitait puis finalement Elizabeth souleva timidement sa chemise.

« Très jolie » apprécia Anamaria en glissant la main sur son épaule

Elizabeth hoqueta et la pirate la toisa avec défi

« Ta peau est douce, les hommes aiment ça »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et Anamaria glissa négligemment sa main jusqu'à sa poitrine

« Cet endroit peut te procurer beaucoup de plaisir tu sais. A toi et à ton mari… »

Les joues d'Elizabeth s'empourprèrent alors qu'Anamaria caressait lentement la pointe de ses seins

« Je ne suis pas sûre….

- Allons je suis là pour t'apprendre… » souffla Anamaria en descendant lentement jusqu'au ventre de la jeune femme

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et Anamaria l'attira contre elle

« Pense à ton fiancé…. Ce ne serait pas bon de sentir les doigts de Will te caresser ici…puis là » souffla Anamaria en joignant le geste à la parole.

Elizabeth hoqueta et se retourna vivement vers l'autre femme

« Chut. Lui intima Anamaria. Ne dis rien… Ferme les yeux et pense à Will »

Elizabeth la regarda avec incertitude et Anamaria accentua sa caresse tandis que son autre main empoignait la poitrine de sa victime

« Laisse toi aller… Personne n'en saura rien » assura-t-elle

Anamaria sentit Elizabeth résister avant de se détendre peu à peu et réprima un sourire. Elle était mure.

Sans la moindre gêne elle glissa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme et l'embrassa lentement avant de la relâcher.

« Le matelotage chérie … Tu te souviens .? » ironisa-t-elle devant la mine troublée d'Elizabeth

La jeune fille déglutit de plus belle et Anamaria nota la lueur languide de son regard

« Ce n'est pas … décent….protesta Elizabeth

- Accueillir un pirate dans son lit non plus… Mais je te promets de ne pas porter atteinte à ton honneur » se moqua Anamaria

Elizabeth gémit tandis que l'autre reprenait ses caresses.

« Ma poitrine me fait mal » souffla Anamaria en défaisant les boutons de son chemisier

Elizabeth la fixa sans bouger et Anamaria prit sa main pour la poser sur l'un de ses seins ronds

« Comme ça Elizabeth »

Un quart d'heure après, Anamaria glissait sa langue entre les cuisses de la fille du Gouverneur qui poussa un gémissement sonore

« Chut… » souffla Anamaria contre son intimité

Elizabeth lui répondit par un regard égaré et la voix étouffée d'Estrella s'éleva derrière la porte close

« Mademoiselle Elizabeth ? Tout va bien ? »

Anamaria lui jeta un regard insistant et Elizabeth répondit d'une voix étouffée

« Oui…. Va te coucher …oui…. » gémit elle alors qu'Anamaria reprenait sa caresse

Anamaria plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille pour étouffer ses gémissements avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille

« A ton tour chérie »

Elizabeth la regarda d'un air perdu et Anamaria s'allongea tout en guidant la tête de la jeune fille jusqu'à son bas ventre

« La base du mariage est recevoir mais aussi de donner du plaisir » assura-t-elle

Anamaria frémit en sentant la langue d'Elizabeth l'explorer timidement. Le visage rougi par le plaisir, elle se cambra et étouffa un râle dans son oreiller

Entre ses cuisses, Elizabeth soupira et Anamaria releva son menton

« Met toi sur moi.. A l'envers »

Elizabeth obéit maladroitement et Anamaria glissa sa langue dans la fente offerte tandis qu'Elizabeth embrassait son sexe à pleine bouche.

Au bout d'un moment Anamaria gémit et Elizabeth se raidit, le corps, secoué de plaisir. La pirate reçut les marques de son plaisir avant de lui offrir les siennes et sourit en sentant le corps d'Elizabeth trembler contre le sien

« C'est ça le matelotage » souffla-t-elle en la maintenant contre elle

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et Anamaria sourit. En cet instant elle la trouvait presque touchante. Elle caressa gentiment sa joue et souffla

« Ne t'en fait pas… Ça sera notre secret…. Personne ne saura…. Et puis je te devais bien ça… Après tout tu m'as aidée

- Mais… mon honneur

- N'a pas souffert chérie… C'est l'avantage d'être une fille » la rassura Anamaria

Elizabeth sourit distraitement avant de s'endormir dans les bras de la pirate….

**Trois jours plus tard**

Anamaria sourit franchement à Elizabeth

« Merci pour tout » lui dit elle en baissant les yeux sur la robe inconfortable mais oh combien respectable que la jeune fille lui avait offert.

Avec ça elle passerait sans problème les gardes

« Merci … à toi » hésita Elizabeth

Anamaria sourit et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres

« Tu feras une épouse parfaite Elizabeth. Dommage que tu ne veuilles pas devenir pirate… Tu ferais un excellent matelot »

Elizabeth sourit et Anamaria caressa une dernière fois sa joue

« Sois heureuse avec ton Will »

La jeune fille rosit et Anamaria ne put s'empêcher de sourire cyniquement. Elizabeth ne changerait jamais… Elle était indéniablement fleur bleue … Quoique … Les trois jours écoulés lui avaient montré que le jeune fille n'était pas exempte de désirs, loin de là… Peut être qu'elle finirait par les assumer. Ou pas. Mais ce n'était pas son problème aussi Anamaria s'élança-t-elle vers la fenêtre et recouvra avec plaisir sa liberté.

**A bord du Sweet Memories**

Forbes écarquilla les yeux en voyant son capitaine revenir à bord

« Nous vous pensions perdue ! »

Anamaria sourit avec amusement

« Et bien non je me suis finalement échappée de prison au péril de ma vie » pavoisa-t-elle

Après tout elle n'allait pas dire qu'elle venait de passer trois jours à faire l'amour dans une chambre ! Un sourire éclaira son visage à cette pensée et elle se tourna vers le second

« Dis moi Forbes… Que penses tu du matelotage ? »


End file.
